


Still Craving

by TheFlirtMeister



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlirtMeister/pseuds/TheFlirtMeister
Summary: One time, he pulls her hand towards his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist, and they both have to take a bit of a breather because it's so god damn erotic.





	Still Craving

**Author's Note:**

> my stupid children......... i love em.........

Parker's all limbs, Michelle finds out. He's also painfully shy, bumping their mouths against each other every time they kiss. Michelle would think it was sweet, if she didn't want to pin him down to the mattress.

They haven't talked about sex, or at least, they've never had a full conversation. Michelle has taken off her shirt in front of him, and Peter had slid, literally slid, off the bed, face as red as the Iron Man suit. She'd bundled up her shirt and thrown it at him hard, before sitting on the bed and waiting for him to return.

She thinks that maybe it's her. Maybe she's not what Peter imagined, all wide hips and broad shoulders, the beginning of a six pack from where she's been competitive swimming. Maybe he's just not into girls like her in practise, only in theory.

Michelle's not gonna change for him though, fuck that. Betty once murmured to her in the lunch queue that she wasn't eating because her boyfriend had commented on her stretch marks across her stomach. Michelle had sat her down at the table and forced her to eat two bowls of pasta, and then gave her a chocolate bar for dessert. Michelle doesn't trust men who want to change their women.

Peter doesn't seem like that though. He goes all wide eyed and innocent if they even hold hands, Michelle rubbing her thumb against the back of his hand. One time, he pulls her hand towards his mouth, kissing the inside of her wrist, and they both have to take a bit of a breather because it's so god damn erotic.

Aunt May doesn't let Michelle into Peter's room without the door open, so they spend most of their time at Michelle's house. Her parents don't care what she gets up to, not in mean way, they just trust her. A day after she announced that her and Parker were maybe-sort of dating, she found a pack of condoms on her bed with a smiley faced post it note. Michelle had rolled her eyes, throwing the condoms into her drawer, and texted Peter an aubergine emoji.

He sent her a confused face back.

And now they've been dating, or so Michelle supposes, for three months, and the most explicit thing they've done is nothing. Peter's seen her in her bra, and that's it, and it's killing her. She wants to touch him. She wants to mouth at his neck and his chest and touch the pudge of his stomach, and then go lower and lower. Michelle's even attracted to his fucking ankles, as it's the only bit of flesh she's seen of him.

Mmm ankles.

She asks him once if he's asexual, the two of them sitting in Peter's living room, watching some show about lesbians and guns. She's laying with her feet on Peter's lap, him sitting upright, and occasionally he touches her toes as if to reaffirm she's still here. Michelle is just glad she's not ticklish. Peter jumps when she asks, like Michelle's fired a gun directly at the television, and then laughs awkwardly and says he's not. Michelle laughs too, practically lounging on the sofa, she's so casual and cool, and then touches his stomach with her toes. No response.

And then one night it's 3 in the morning, and Michelle is scrolling Ao3 for a fic with actual good characterization, and Peter Parker comes through her fucking window. There's the shatter of broken glass, and Peter moaning, and Michelle jumps off her bed to cradle him.

“What the fuck have you done?” She asks, and Peter reaches up and touches her lips with his hands.

“Hello.” He says weakly, and he's wearing some sort of red spandex, and Michelle hopes that it was red to begin with, and he isn't bleeding out in her arms, and god how poetic would that be?

She strips him off his outfit, and all he's wearing underneath is a pair of faded boxers that once had the Hulk on, and Michelle snorts at them and makes some comment about size. Peter giggles too, weakly, and she lays him on top of her bed and pats his forehead and cuts with a flannel.

“You'd make a good nurse.” He murmurs, and Michelle flicks him on the nose.

“Fuck off.” She says good naturedly, and Peter smiles up at her, and then leans up for a kiss.

They have never kissed like this before. Michelle knows it's because something's happened, that something has gone terribly wrong, but she doesn't care, kissing Peter back until her mouth is numb.

“I want-” Peter says, and he's on her _bed_ , in his _underwear,_ with a red mouth and big wet eyes. “Do you-?”

“Yes.” Michelle breathes, and she's already in her pyjamas, so all she has to do is pull off her top and her shorts and then she'll be naked in front of him.

“Shall we?” He asks, like he's asking her to dance, and Michelle supposes they are, but she just laughs, and nods, and leans to kiss him hard again.

Afterwards, laying there out of breath, with lube sticky between her thighs, and Peter's nose pressed against her shoulder blades, Michelle rests her hands over her stomach. She feels- She feels different. It's a good different.

She rolls over, and Peter smiles at her all sleepy, kissable, and Michelle brushes their mouths together. She can taste salt, and when she pulls back, she realises Peter is crying. She kisses his tears away softly, and then kisses his forehead, the spot between his eyebrows, the tip of his nose.

“I think I love you Michelle Jones.” He whispers.

“That's MJ to you.” She corrects, and he grins with all his teeth.

“MJ then.” Peter says, and Michelle kisses a hickey she's left on his jawline.

“I love you too Peter Parker.” She says, and they entangle their fingers together, holding each other tight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *jeb bush voice* pls comment


End file.
